


【鳴佐】綢繆-業火的宇智波

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

綢繆-業火的宇智波

 

『折斷我的翅膀，關在你的牢籠。』

※

　　滴答、滴答...他在嘩啦的雨聲中睜開眼睛，側著身他蜷縮起身體，吐氣間泛起一陣白霧，他慢慢撐起身體倚靠在牆邊，隨著動作腳上的鐐銬發出鋃鐺的碰撞聲。

　　仰起頭後腦抵著牆壁閉上眼靜靜的聆聽外頭的雨聲，想必是一場大雨，不然也不會在地下室還能聽的如此清晰。

　　不知道鳴人記不記得帶一把傘，如果淋濕那可就不好了。

　　佐助撥開腳上蓋著的厚重棉被，扶著牆壁搖搖晃晃的站起身，步伐有些不穩，但他並沒有摔下床的可能性。

　　這個空間內沒有所謂的床鋪，鳴人擔心他會做出任何傷害自己的舉動排除了一切可能讓佐助自殘的物品，其中包括床架。

　　把被單掛在床架上勒住脖子窒息的自殺方法在牢獄中並不是太稀奇的死法。

　　鳴人不懂，他不會那麼做、不會自殺，就連剛開始常有的自殘行為都是為了要吸引鳴人的注意力，每當鳴人抓著他流著血的手腕對他怒瞪吼叫時，他就能清楚感受到，鳴人離不開他，是的、不能離開。

　　佐助走到房間的另一端，距離不遠不過只是幾步的路，抬起頭看著那曾經是一個小窗口的地方，現在被木板封死不過隔著木板還是能感受到外頭傳來的濕氣。

　　哪裡原本是這個地下室唯一和外頭相連的地方，偶爾佐助會站在那裡看著外頭的陽光，並不是貪戀自由，他只在想鳴人就在那個外頭，在想他什麼時候回來。

　　他腳鐐上鎖鏈另一頭深入釘死在牆上，鐵鏈的長度恰好可以讓他在室內自由活動，包括旁邊鳴人特意加蓋的盥洗室，不然這種地下室又怎麼會設有浴室呢。

　　不過哪裡平常都是上鎖的，畢竟浴室有太多危險的因素，鳴人甚至連他的生理排泄都要控制，除了他在家的期間浴室根本不會打開。

　　他有些渴，鳴人在早上出門前雖然有來過餵他水和早餐，不過他不太舒服只喝了幾口水，東西怎麼咽都咽不下去，鳴人以為他是不願意吃東西憤而把食物全摔在地上，扯著他的衣領壓在牆上，丟下一句你晚上再不吃東西，我灌也會給你灌下去！

　　鳴人說完把他甩回床上，離開前還是清理了地面，佐助坐在床墊上靠著牆壁看著鳴人默默收拾後甩門離去，倒回被單上閉上眼睛。

　　再睜開眼時也不知道過了多久，自從被關到這個地下室後他對時間就有些錯亂，在那個通風口被釘死後更是只能依照鳴人出現的時間點判別現在大約是什麼時候。

　　在釘死的通風口下發呆了一陣子佐助又走回去坐回床鋪上，他平時沒有事情可以做，這裡連書本也沒有，書角也是有利的武器，鳴人不會讓任何危險的物品出現在這個地下室，這裡簡直可以用家徒四壁來形容。

　　靠著牆佐助揉了揉膝蓋關節，自從雙腿被鳴人折斷過後就留下了病根，平時站久一些就疼，一下雨更是什麼都沒做就隱隱作痛，右臂也一樣，只是他沒有另一隻手能去揉捏做緩和。

　　他抬頭又望到那個緊貼著天花板的窗口，還沒封死前從哪裡總是會有陽光灑落，照到他的床鋪，為陰暗潮濕的地下室帶來一些溫暖，不過也僅僅是一些罷了。

　　他並不渴求那一絲陽光的溫暖，那永遠比不上鳴人出現時的暖意，是的、他擁有太陽，又怎麼會留戀一抹陽光。

　　即使那溫度太過熾熱，會將他的翅膀融化，他還是像伊卡洛斯一樣，一心追逐著太陽。

　　『是我不願飛翔，如果失去了翅膀你就會永遠把我留在身邊，......我會將它折斷、藉由你的雙手，那麼...我們都是罪人。』

　　※

　　不知道是多久以前的事情了，或許有好幾個月了吧，他對時間印象還是很模糊，也可能是他心裡並不在意所以沒有特別記下。

　　不過他記得那個時候這地下室還沒有現在來的空曠，還有一張桌椅，鳴人來這裡時偶爾會在那張桌子上處理公務而他就坐在地上的床鋪上看著鳴人的背影，印著七代目的御神袍掛在椅背上他為鳴人感到驕傲。

　　那天、是個晴天，外頭的陽光灑落在他身上，佐助睜開眼迷濛的坐起身，外頭已經天亮了。

　　挪動身體時各處傳來不一的疼痛感，昨天鳴人又不開心了，對他的動作就粗暴了些，身上有對方留下深淺不一的淤痕，原因還是老樣子，因為他吃不下東西，其實他真的不是故意要跟鳴人做對，只是真的咽不下去，不然就是硬吞下去沒多久又吐出來，讓鳴人很是抓狂。

　　不過看鳴人縱使憤怒還是不斷變著菜色哄自己吃，他心裡其實是有小小的滿足感的，只要他身體一出狀況鳴人待在這地下室的時間就會相對增加，或許是這樣病態的心理，讓他的身體狀況每況愈下，下意識的一吃東西就吐出來，只要這樣鳴人會放更多的注意力在他身上。

　　『再多、在更多；看著我、只能看著我，你知道的只有我是你的唯一，是你的半身。』

　　佐助坐起身毯子蓋在腳上倚著牆發呆，喚回他意識的是外頭傳來的微弱鳥叫聲，和普通的鳥叫聲不一樣，像是雛鳥的聲音，秉著好奇心佐助爬起身，走到通風口下，不過墊起腳尖也看不見外頭，查克拉被封印之後他連簡單的攀牆都做不到。

　　環視了室內，佐助看到角落的桌椅，托著腳鐐走過去把椅子拉到窗口下輕手輕腳的爬上椅子，稍微墊腳後就能看見外頭，有著綠油油的青草點綴著花朵，他好像有一段時間沒有看過了，一不小心就發起呆來。

　　雛鳥細細的叫聲換回他的注意力，仔細尋找了下發現外頭地上一隻羽毛都還沒完全長齊的鳥兒在地上掙扎，不遠處有一棵樹，他猜想牠是從上面摔下來的。

　　通常摔下樹的雛鳥只有死路一跳，看著掙扎的雛鳥佐助貼近窗口的欄杆，不由得從欄杆間的空隙伸出手壁，緊貼著牆面盡可能的伸長手臂，卻怎麼也夠不到那隻鳥兒。

　　還差......一點點，注意力全部放在眼前受傷的雛鳥身上，佐助連身後門打開的聲音都沒有注意到，就在他指尖碰到鳥兒的翅膀時，一股力道抓住著他後背的衣料往後扯，沒穩住身子他腳一滑摔下椅子跌在地上，腳上鎖鏈鋃鐺的碰撞聲迴響在室內。

　　其實摔在地上時他是有些茫然的，額角撞到石地磨破了皮，他撐起上半身看見腳邊倒落的椅子和橙色的褲腿，順著抬頭向上望去迎上的是鳴人冰冷的視線。

　　「你怎麼......回來了？」他只是純粹的疑問，這個時間點鳴人很少會出現的才是，通常都是在太陽漸漸落下時鳴人才會回到家裡，而鳴人身上還穿著御神袍想必是剛從火影樓回來。

　　「我沒回來你是不是就要跑了？」鳴人居高臨下的俯視他，彎腰勾起倒在地上的椅子擺好坐下，雙手放在膝上壓低身子：「真可惜，是不是？」

　　「我沒有......。」他坐起身，想跟鳴人說他不過是看到那隻受傷的雛鳥。

　　「沒有？那你剛剛是做什麼！當我瞎的？」他還沒說完鳴人就打斷他的話站起身，音量越說越是拔高，感覺得出他的激動。

　　「不是......。」他低下頭搖了搖，佐助知道他即使辯解鳴人也不會相信他，不過他也沒有辯解的需求，假設他想逃跑的這件事情會讓鳴人更瘋狂的把他綁死在身邊，那麼、就讓他誤會下去也沒什麼不好的是吧？

　　想到這些他忍不住勾起笑容，在被過長的髮絲掩蓋鳴人看不見的角度裡展露著他的瘋狂。

　　陰影籠罩在他的上頭，鳴人的腳背進到他視線的範圍，接著他被扯住頭髮被迫抬起頭，髮根被拉扯有些疼的讓他瞇起眼睛發出一聲悶坑。

　　「我應該說過...你如果想逃，即使打斷你的手腳我也不會讓你離開。」

　　他看著鳴人的眼睛幾乎要瞪出火來，他確只從裡面解讀到鳴人對他的執著，這樣的執著只有他擁有，這樣的感情只能是他的，屬於他的、沒有人可以搶走。

　　『抓住我，再抓的更緊一些，永遠不要放開，我們命運注定糾纏，即使輪迴轉世也不能將我們分開。』

　　鳴人一把扯過他的衣領把他摔在地上，單手解開御神袍扔上椅背，踩住佐助左手空蕩蕩的袖子，俯下身掐住他的脖子一手粗魯的解開他浴衣的腰帶。

　　「呃...啊，呃。」他屈起膝蓋微微掙扎，鳴人掐的他呼吸不過來，右手抓住鳴人的袖子想讓他輕一些，可鳴人似乎因為他的動作更生氣，甩開他的手但也因此放開掐住他脖子的手讓他喘了口氣。

　　「咳咳...哈啊，咳!」嗆出淚水讓他眼前有些模糊，瞇起眼看到鳴人咬著唇握成拳的拳頭往自己臉上落下，他閉緊眼睛接受將迎來的暴力。

　　啪!一聲，落下的不是拳頭而是一巴掌，雖然力道還是大的讓他撇過頭去，一陣鐵鏽味在嘴裡散開，耳邊嗡嗡作響還沒來得及回過神看鳴人一眼，鳴人就抓著他的肩膀轉過身讓他趴在地上。

　　石地喀在身上有些疼，他不是沒有在這個地下室跟鳴人進行過性行為，反之他們在這裡做愛的次數多到數不清，只是大多數還是會在床鋪上，那通常是他沒有惹鳴人生氣的時候。不過就算鳴人會因為他做任何殘害自己的身體的事發怒，把他扔在冰冷的地板上也是少數，只有剛開始時比較常發生，可見今天鳴人是真的動了很大的怒氣。

　　「唔!嗚嗯......。」臉頰貼在冰冷的石地，鳴人扯下他的衣領，背部暴露在空氣中，白皙的肌膚上還有昨日留下的淤痕還沒消退，鳴人壓下身體一口咬上他的後頸。

他可以感受到牙齒刺進肉裡的觸感，應該流血了，之後滴滴帶著溫度的液體落在他背脊，沒有多想、他不知道那是什麼。

　　被撕裂的傷口開始癒合後會結痂最終留下疤痕，就像鳴人以往在他身上留下的痕跡一樣。

　　佐助挪動了一下左手的斷臂，這是他自己最喜歡的身體部位之一，那是鳴人給他留下最大的標記，鳴人每次看到他的斷臂都會不自主的盯著看一陣子，當年他發現這件事後他就拒絕裝上義肢，他要鳴人永遠記得，這隻左臂是他送給他的禮物。

　　一輩子都不能遺忘。

　　※

　　鳴人在他身後沿著後頸一路啃咬，扯下他的浴衣撫摸著脊椎骨在他背後留下一個個撕咬的齒痕和斑斑紅印。

　　佐助前額底在石地上，身上一涼鳴人把他身上僅有的遮蔽物給扯下扔到一旁，帶著粗繭的手掌一路向下鉗住他的膝窩拉過他的腿。

　　被鳴人一拉他重心不穩的側躺在地，左腳被鳴人抓著拉高，他穩住身體想知道鳴人要做什麼，鳴人很快給了他答案。

　　鳴人壓低身子親吻上他的膝蓋一手在他的腿間撫摸從腿根一路到腳踝骨細細地摸索，最後手停在他的膝窩處，鳴人抬起頭和他對視，露出一抹帶著無奈的笑容。

　　「佐助...你真太不聽話了，沒辦法你讓我只好這樣做。」

　　喀喀兩聲，一股巨痛襲來，鳴人微笑著卸下他的關節，痛感讓他不經仰起頭發出哽聲的悲鳴，雙腿微微顫抖每一下震動都讓脫離位置的關節放大痛楚傳至感官神經。

　　「這樣...沒了查克拉再折斷腳，即使是你也沒辦法逃走了對吧？」鳴人彎下腰撫摸著他的臉龐，口中吐出的是駭人的話語，在他因巨痛而反射性的發抖時，用手吋擊中他另一邊的膝蓋，他幾乎可以聽見骨骼裂開的聲響。

　　「啊!呃......哈啊。」牙齒打顫顫，雙腿無力的垂下以扭曲的姿勢，他在發抖，即使以忍著強大的素質這種程度的疼痛應該早能調適過來，鳴人以為他是害怕又或者是憤怒，撫摸他的臉說著道歉的話語。

　　「抱歉，我只能這樣做啊......佐助。」

　　鳴人不知道，他是、興奮的...全身在顫抖啊。

　　『用麻繩、用鐵鍊、腳鐐；用盡一切方法，把我拴在你身邊，更瘋狂一些、鳴人，因為我比你想像的更加瘋癲、我的半身，你和我都是瘋子，早該承認的不是嗎。』

　　是熟悉的感覺，鳴人在他身上烙下一個又一個的印記，從頸間直到腳背，每動一下都是疼。

　　鳴人翻過他的身以背對的姿勢壓在他身上，他的腳根本不足以支撐自己的身體跪在地上，鳴人每頂個兩下他就軟下身。

　　在他身後鳴人似乎不耐煩拉住他的手臂和斷臂的肩膀讓他被迫躬起上身挺胸仰起頭，下身的撞擊還在繼續，似乎磨出來血。硬挺的陰莖毫不留情的在軟穴裡橫衝直撞。每一次深入都讓他頭皮發麻渾身顫抖，失神的張嘴吐著紅舌嘴角掛著來不及吞嚥的唾液。

　　「啊...嗯，哈啊。」被汗水浸濕過長的流汗蓋住他的眼睛，視線因生理的淚水模糊不清，他看不見鳴人的模樣，只能用全身去感受鳴人的熱度，疼痛也能轉為刺激的快感。

　　除了偶爾發出的喘氣聲鳴人並沒有說話，一向話多的鳴人越來越沉默寡言，也許只是對他如此。身體忽然失重鳴人放開鉗制他的手臂，他整個人趴到地上上身貼著冰冷地石地，涼到骨子裡頭。

　　雙腿已經疼得機會沒有知覺，他感受到鳴人抓住他的腰、緊緊的，拇指按在腰窩處使力拉起他的下半身，身體又被佔滿，穴口被擴張到極致、周圍泛著摩擦產生的白沫，溫順的吞吐著強行拓展它的硬物；黏液從兩人的交合出湧出，肉體撞擊的聲音在室內迴盪。

　　他體力不支幾乎要昏過去，耳邊嗡嗡作響，體內灌滿對方的體液在又一次被射入時鳴人翻過他的身體擁住他，迷濛中鳴人埋在他的頸邊似乎說了什麼，意識飄離，他沒有聽清。

　　之後鳴人搬走地下室裡的桌椅，收掉任何尖銳的物品，空蕩蕩的室內顯得荒涼，連唯一和外頭連結到通風口都被鳴人釘死。

　　那隻摔下樹的雛鳥究竟是死是活他沒機會知曉，直到鳴人提著鐵製的鳥籠來到地下室。那時候他的腳還纏著繃帶甚至無法自由移動，鳴人不是專業的醫療忍著只是幫他做簡易的治療，這也是導致他日後膝蓋留下的病根的原因。

　　鳴人提著鳥籠蹲到無法自由移動的他面前，打開籠子拿出裡頭的雛鳥拉過他的手把鳥兒放在他手心。

　　「你那天是在看牠對吧。」鳴人說著拿出他用棉花和紙巾做的簡易小床房子地上那是他給鳥兒做的窩。

　　他不懂鳴人是什麼意思只好點頭承認，看著手中的鳥兒感覺不對勁，仔細觀察原來是翅膀斷了......是掉下下樹時摔斷的吧，真是愚蠢。

　　「牠翅膀...摔斷了。」他把鳥兒捧到眼前看著雛鳥扭曲的翅膀，牠再也不能飛翔。

　　 「不是。」 鳴人的出聲讓他把視線從手中的鳥兒移開，抬頭看著鳴人，鳴人笑著拉過他的手接過他手中的雛鳥放到他製作的小床上抬起頭話中意有所指：「是我把他折斷的...這樣才不會飛走是吧。」

　　蔚藍的眼眸染著陰霾；帶著笑意鳴人離開了地下室。

　　那隻雛鳥沒有活過幾天，一天清晨他醒來爬過去去看安置在角落的雛鳥，螞蟻在牠的屍體上爬行啃食著他的腐肉。

　　不久鳴人來了看著在角落發呆的他走近發現死去的鳥兒推開他，他看著鳴人拿來垃圾袋用白布包起屍體連同小床一起扔到袋子裡。

　　就像是垃圾一般。  
　　  
　　※

　　他還是在發呆，就像是沒有生命的人偶靠著牆盯著封死的窗口。

　　沒有上頭冷冰的日光燈的光線，就算是早上裡頭也依然漆黑，最近似乎是雨季隔著木板他還是能聽見滴答的雨聲。

　　鳴人回來了他沒有即時注意到，直到鳴人走到他面前他才回過神坐直身體，他看見鳴人肩頭是濕的，短髮也帶著濕意像是隨意擦了兩下，脖子上還掛著毛巾果然是沒有帶傘出門。

　　「要吃東西了嗎？」鳴人果然還記得早上他什麼都沒吃的事情，從袋子拿出保鮮盒裡頭裝著他喜歡的番茄，拿了一個抵在他唇邊。

　　他張口咬住，汁液留在他唇邊和鳴人的指尖，鳴人看他一口口咬著就這麼一直幫他拿著番茄。也不在意番茄的汁液流的滿手，直到他吞下最後一口舔過對方的指尖鳴人才甩了甩收回手用紙巾擦乾。

　　「還要嗎?你也應該要餓了吧?」鳴人說著拿起手邊的保鮮盒地到他面前，他伸手推開，反倒是拉過鳴人頸上的毛巾輕輕擦拭他的頭髮，他感覺鳴人微微愣住了一下，並沒有拒絕他反到是沉著臉看著他的動作，他沒有對上鳴人的視線但知道鳴人一直盯著他。

　　等他放手靠回牆上鳴人也放下手中的餐盒，脫了鞋子扔到一邊爬上床鋪拉過他的肩膀把他固定在胸口，後背貼著鳴人的胸口鳴人把臉埋在他頸間，溫熱的吐息打在側頸。沒有對話，他們很久沒有聊過天，不知道從何時開始鳴人總喜歡從背後抱著他，這樣他看不見對方的表情。

　　一天一天比起自己他認為鳴人比他更加憔悴，不管是漸深的眼窩還是無奈的表情，對外宇智波佐助這個人是個失蹤人口，大部分的人還會相信他是個已經死去的人，不該存在於世上，但他卻活著，就在身為火影鳴人的地下室，無疑這將是個莫大的壓力，從一開始他就料想到。

　　他沒有選擇放手，他做不到、他是一個自私的人，自私的把鳴人據為己有；蠱惑鳴人鎖住自己，實質上用絲線纏繞著對方的是他。

　　※

　　那天他的地下室迎來一位訪客，同是第七班的忍者春野櫻，對於她的到來他並不感到意外，一直以來他都認可她是個聰明的女人，有多種可能讓他查覺到鳴人的不對勁，算算時間也算是比他預期的晚了，看來鳴人的防護措施還是做的不錯的。

　　他沒有起身而是坐在床舖上靜靜的看著到來的故人，看他並沒有驚訝也不出聲一時春野櫻反倒手足無措，早已是足以在戰場衝鋒陷陣的女忍現在卻像是當年戀慕他的女孩一樣畏手畏腳。

　　「……佐助君?」良久、對方才憋出一句話，踏著無聲的腳步靠近他所在的床鋪，看見他身上的銬鐐不自覺的皺起眉頭。

　　他沒有回應只是抬起頭等著對方說明來意，他相信春野櫻也不曉得自己為什麼而來，頂多只是發現了鳴人不對勁，對於他的失蹤又由所懷疑吧。畢竟對方可以說是最了解他們兩人關係的人也不為過，她的到來在他意料之中。

　　「是鳴人…做的?」櫻蹲下身，善於操縱查克拉的她在佐助身上幾乎感受不到查克拉的流動，各國肖想的輪迴眼也找不到蹤跡，身為專精的醫療忍者簡單觀察一下就能發覺對方手腳關節的不對勁。

　　幾乎成了一個廢人，就算沒廢，也沒辦法在當忍者了。

　　「嗯。」這是事實，他並不打算欺騙這個他們共同的同伴，他不想說是曾經的。

　　「這也太……。」櫻的眼神明顯慌亂動搖，兩人都是他的至親，鳴人對佐助的執著她最清楚，所以再佐助失蹤後第一個感到不對勁的也是他，鳴人偽裝的太好讓她過了一段時間後才發覺，總是粗枝大葉的鳴人在這件事上處裡的縝密，她找不到任何有關佐助的訊息。

　　就連這次偷偷趁鳴人迎接大名的時間來到他家中也提前做了很多準備，她是在根本不能確定佐助是否真的存在鳴人家中的情況下就來的，在屋子感應到鳴人設下的結界後，她漸漸確信自己的假想。

　　一層又一層，鳴人在這裡下了5個以上的結界，若不是她早有準備怕是只能打道回府，在解開最後一層通往地下室的結界後，櫻認為自己的猜測沒有錯，卻再推開門前的一剎，暗自祈禱自己是犯了大錯。

　　可惜，一向在考試中拿滿分的她，這次依然沒有出錯，在略微陰暗的地下室裡牆邊靠著名冊上寫著失蹤的人，因為她的到來轉過頭查看，臉上沒有露出驚訝的表情。

　　宇智波佐助。

　　「鳴人他怎麼可以……」櫻半自言自語，這個發誓不在輕易的落淚的女人眼眶裡似乎續起淚水，因為憤怒?不解?又或者是其它，他看著對方，依然沒有動作。

　　「佐助君，我可以帶你離開。」吸了口氣，櫻抬起頭眼裡數不清的堅定，事實上他有那個自信可以帶佐助離開，卻沒有信心能夠保住對方，對於鳴人的做法她無法理解，她也不曉得為何鳴人要用這樣的方式為持兩人的關係，她現在所能想到的就只有先救佐助出去。

　　被斬斷的經脈、消瘦的身體、無神的眼睛和被折斷的手腳，身上還帶著許多瘀痕和性事過後留下的痕跡在她看來無疑是一場施虐的暴行。

　　「我現在就幫你解開銬鐐……」櫻說著伸手就要解開他腳上的腳鐐，卻被他出聲阻止。

　　「櫻。」

　　櫻抬起頭看著眼前墨髮的男人，即使憔悴許多仍掩蓋不住那精緻的面龐，可以說男人現在的模樣反而更增添著一種病態的美感，讓人想折磨，看著那張臉扭曲，眼腳被逼出淚水，聽著他求饒時顫抖的聲線。

　　她停下手上查克拉的運作等待下文，他推開她的手，指了指門口的方向開口說道。

　　「妳走吧。」

　　櫻瞪大眼睛，充滿疑惑，一時沒反應過來對方的話。

　　「不是…佐助君為什麼…?!」

　　「鳴人要回來了。」短短一句話，打斷了櫻的思維，比起佐助讓她走更加覺得奇怪。

　　「什麼?不對我沒感覺到鳴人的查克拉，你怎麼……。」

　　櫻還想追問佐助卻只做了一個禁聲的手勢，閉起眼又張開，妖異的紫瞳在左眼綻放，世間稀世的珍寶……輪迴眼。

　　「佐助……君。」

　　「妳今天，什麼都沒看到。」他嘴角勾起笑容，直到看見櫻傻楞的點了頭，他知道雖然一時無法反應，但這個聰明的女人能夠理解他的意思。

　　春野櫻離開了那個地下室，把鳴人佈下的結界一一重新架設後走出那個巨大的牢籠，她回頭望去，沉寂的屋子裡關著兩頭瘋狂的猛獸。

　　他們相互撕咬；直到迎接死亡。

　　而她、從來就無法干涉。

　　※

　　櫻走後不久鳴人回到了地下室，雖然盡力偽裝還是流露出不安的表情，鳴人沒有提及任何關於櫻的話題，地下室裡他消除了櫻來過的痕跡，他只能假設櫻出去後並沒有遇上鳴人。

　　鳴人站在他面前許久都沒有下一步動作，他扶著牆壁踏著不穩的腳步起身跨出兩步來到鳴人面前再鳴人開口說話前吻住對方的嘴唇，鳴人僵住了明明和他曾多次接吻甚至做愛，現在卻青澀的如同少年。

　　進一步他單手扶住鳴人的後腦，壓過他的頭顱撬開鳴人的唇辦掠奪著對方，他一直睜著眼可以看見鳴人皺起眉糾結的表情。最終鳴人還是擁住他，撕咬般的狂吻，把他推倒在床鋪。

　　踢開礙事的忍鞋鳴人爬上床，把他固定在身下，撥開他的領口，上一次留在身上的痕跡漸漸轉淡，鳴人在每一個紅痕上重新壓上新的印記，一個又一個，烙印在他身體。

　　對方的唇在他頸部游移，他想起他後頸處一塊深色的疤痕，是鳴人咬過的痕跡，連著皮肉撕下，鮮紅的血液隨著陽起的頸部流下，像是垂死的天鵝。鳴人輕咬他的喉結，只要再用力一些便能刺破他的喉嚨，其實他認為鳴人金色的髮沾上紅並不好看。

　　解開他的衣帶鳴人拉開他的腿一邊掛到肩上，這裡總是不準備任何輔助工具，要不是他早就習慣接納鳴人，那他們每做一次愛他就得受一次傷，鳴人伸了兩指進到他的穴口，就算經驗豐富一開始他總還是不住打顫。

　　「嗯……。」他側過臉半臉埋進被單，鳴人很久沒這樣慢慢幫他擴張，比起直白的性交這樣反而讓他感到羞恥。他偷偷抬眼看鳴人的表情，他們很少用正面的體位，即使有也多是在他早神智不清的時候，因此他總是看不見鳴人臉上的表情。

　　鳴人發現他的動作身手蓋住他的眼睛，扯過旁邊解下的衣帶綁在他眼上，四周陷入黑暗，伴隨著布料摩擦的聲音，鳴人抽離在他體內的手指，火熱的硬物抵在他股間，一瞬間就被填滿。

　　他仰起頭發出悶坑，蜷縮起腳趾放鬆身體慢慢適應，似乎沒有出血但突然襲來的撕裂感還是讓他抓緊身下的床單抽氣，稍微緩和後鳴人壓下他的腿擺動起腰肢，內壁略微乾澀雙方都不好受。

　　隨著時間推移進出變得順利起來，鳴人更放肆的大幅度由上往下搗幹，每一下都幾乎把他頂穿，他抓緊床單肩頭抵到冷冰冰的石牆上咬緊唇不讓更多呻吟流出口中。

　　身體幾乎被對折，奪去視線讓其他感官更加敏感，縱使看不見他也可以想像出鳴人是怎麼用那脹成紫紅色佈著青筋的陰莖肏著他的穴口。知道那裡是怎麼樣一次次被拓開撐的周圍的皺摺都泛著血絲卻還是溫順的把外來者吞入，裡頭的媚肉一吋吋的服侍強行入侵的異物，隨著抽插帶出黏稠的液體在交合處形成一圈泡沫隨後又被幹入體內。

　　「哈…啊嗯。」胸口劇烈起伏，激烈的性事還在持續，在他第二次高潮後他就開始感到疲憊但鳴人還沒有要停下的意思，幾乎每一次他們做愛結束都是始於他的體力不支。

　　鳴人拉起他讓佐助跨坐到自己身上，扶著他的腰讓他坐下，更深入的埋近他體內，扶著對方一次次向上頂弄，他早快沒有力氣按著鳴人的肩頭隨著鳴人肏幹的頻率發出幾聲悶坑雙腿打著顫，胸前一陣溫熱的暖意，鳴人唅住他的乳尖吮吸輕咬，用舌尖刺搓著中間小小的乳孔。

　　他抓緊鳴人後背的衣料仰起頭卻是更深入的把胸前送進鳴人嘴邊，鳴人一邊拉扯著他的乳尖，一邊緊握他的腰加大抽插的幅度，幾乎是全部抽離他的穴口再一次性的插入直到根部幾乎要把下頭的囊袋也塞進他的身體裡。他張著口急促的喘氣連唾液都來不及吞嚥的掛在嘴角，如果不是被矇著雙眼，此刻鳴人應該會看見他被肏到失神的表情。

　　在幾次大幅度的抽插後，他在被鳴人射入的同時達到高潮，抖身子將濕滑的白液灑在兩人小腹之間，同時體內也再度被灌滿，隨著鳴人結束抽離的動作灌在裡頭的液體爭先恐後的流下，被肏開的肉穴根本擋不住，腳一軟他跌坐在床舖上，下身發麻幾乎失去知覺。

　　鳴人拉起他的腳踝，重心不穩讓他倒在床鋪，很快他感受到兩隻手指伸進他被肏鬆的軟穴摳挖暗壓著他的前列腺逼著他進行下一輪交合。可以說是生理上的反應也能說是他本就有意，在鳴人的撫弄下他的身體很快再次興奮起來。

　　「嗚嗯…...哈啊...啊。」

　　看來鳴人也是一樣，側著身鳴人搬起他一條腿火熱的柱狀物抵在他下身再次插入挺動，他緊抓著被單喘氣。

　　這還不會是結束。

　　※

　　幾天後，鳴人來地下室時捎來了一樣東西給他，他接過來查看是他的忍者登記名冊資料，上面的資料從”失蹤”變成”確認死亡”死因他沒有詳細去看，只是後面附註著已鑑定遺體，並且下葬在宇智波的墓地。他放下手中的紙本抬起頭對上鳴人的眼，鳴人勾起嘴角眼裡帶著笑意卻皺著眉頭聲音有些顫抖。

　　「佐助…這樣你就真的不存在於世上了我說，只有我能看見、只有我能知道你活著。」鳴人說著蹲下身摟住他的肩膀，緊緊的向是要把他揉進骨頭，和他合而唯一。

　　良久、他回擁住鳴人，在鳴人鬆手後推開他輕吻鳴人的眼露出笑容。

　　隨後、鳴人也笑了。

　　在陰暗潮時的地下室內，他們展現著他們的瘋狂，他們的執著，他們扭曲的羈絆。

　　※

　　『糾纏、掙扎、相擁、拉扯，他們不會支離破碎，一步再一步越是密不透風越是窒息他仍然緊緊擁住對方，那是他們的羈絆，即使扭曲仍像攀藤大樹的藤蔓緊緊纏繞，無法分離。』

 

END


End file.
